Wyznanie
by Van Vision
Summary: Zoro dopiero co się obudził po walce z Kumą. I kiedy znajduje się z Sanjim sam na sam w pokoju, kucharz daje mu do zrozumienia, co myśli na temat "poświęcenia" Roronoy.


**A/N:** Pomysł szwędał się po mojej głowie już jakiś dłuższy czas i wreszcie udało mi się go przelać na papier. Co prawda oryginalnie miał wyglądać lepiej, ale kij z tym. I tak mi się podoba.

Dedykacja dla wszystkich, którzy to przeczytają i skomentują.

* * *

><p><strong>Wyznanie<strong>

W pokoju rozlega się trzask. Głuchy i krótki, ale dla dwóch mężczyzn przebywających w pomieszczeniu trwa on niemalże całą wieczność, dźwięczy w uszach, wwierca się w sam środek świadomości, w jej najdalsze zakamarki.

Sanji stoi nad siedzącym Zoro, oddycha szybko i płytko. Oczy ma szkliste, przepełnione gniewem oraz furią graniczącą z rozpaczą i nienawiścią. Trzyma się za piekącą dłoń, która dosłownie sekundę temu zderzyła się niezwykle boleśnie z policzkiem szermierza, teraz czerwonym, palącym, z widocznie odciśniętą kończyną i śladem zadrapania po paznokciach.

Roronoa nigdy by nie pomyślał, że blondyn ma tyle siły w rękach, a na pewno nie tyle, by przewrócić go za pomocą tylko jednego siarczystego policzka. Teraz masuje uderzone miejsce, patrząc twardo na kucharza.

– Nienawidzę cię – drze się Sanji. – Nienawidzę, słyszysz? Ciebie posrało! Popieprzyło już do reszty! – schyla się, chwyta za kołnierz koszulki, pod którą znajdują się całe metry bandaża owiniętego wokół umięśnionej klatki piersiowej, po czym zaczyna nim trząść. – O czym ty wtedy myślałeś, kurwa mać? Co chciałeś wtedy niby zrobić, zasrańcu? Dać się od tak zabić, tak po prostu?

Zoro milczy, pozwala blondynowi krzyczeć, wgniatać się w ścianę i ignoruje ból budzący się w całym jego ciele. Po chwili znów zostaje uderzony w twarz, a potem... Potem nastaje cisza.

Sanji zakrywa oczy dłonią i osuwa się na podłogę.

– Co ty sobie, kurwa, myślałeś, pieprzony glonie?... – szepcze. – Że dasz się zabić i będzie dobrze?... A co z nami, z całą załogą?

– Poradzilibyście sobie – mówi Roronoa cicho, ale pewnie.

– Gówno prawda! – kucharz ponownie podnosi głos, który znów szybko ścisza się. – Gówno prawda... – powtarza. – Myślisz, że co zrobiłby Luffy? Co zrobiłaby reszta? Co zrobiłbym... Ja?

Zielonowłosy milczy długo, może trochę za długo, i kuca przed Sanjim.

– Żylibyście dalej, Sanji. Ale nie ma już "gdyby", "co by się stało". Ja żyję, kuk, jestem tu, przed tobą. Żyję.

– Jak możesz to tak spokojnie mówić? Kurwa! – łapie się za głowę, chowa twarz w zgiętych kolanach. – Zachowujesz się tak, jakby nic się nie stało! Jakbyś wcale nie stanął ze śmiercią twarzą w twarz! Znowu zgrywasz jakiegoś zasranego bohatera, Zoro! I tak jest zawsze, za każdym razem!

Szermierz wpatruje się spokojnie w drugiego mężczyznę, ale w pewnym momencie i on odczuwa iskierkę złości, irytacji.

– A co ty tak nad tym rozpaczasz, co? – warknięcie, krótkie, zniecierpliwione. – Przecież mówię ci, że nic się nie stało! Żyję, tak? Wszystko jest już skończone, wszystko jest już dobrze! Przestań o tym myśleć!

– Nie! To ty spróbuj zrozumieć!

– Co niby mam zrozumieć? – krzyknął Zoro.

– To, że jesteś pieprzonym egoistą! To, że widzisz tylko siebie! _To,__ jak__ ja__ się__ czułem,__ do__ cholery_!

Zapada cisza. Ciężka, pełna napięcia, prawie niemożliwa do zniesienia cisza. Przez cały czas jej trwania mężczyźni wpatrują się w siebie, ich mięśnie są napięte do granic możliwości, czekają z niecierpliwością na jakąkolwiek szansę rozluźnienia; w oczach każdego z nich znajduje się jakiś dziki, wrogi błysk.

Przez umysł Sanjiego przewijają się niesłychanie szybko obrazy z przeszłości – wspomnienia, których wolałby nie pamiętać, zdarzenia, które według niego nigdy nie powinny mieć miejsca. Jeden z Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma, i jego przerażająca siła, której w żaden sposób nie mogli dorównać. To cholerne poczucie całkowitej bezsilności. Roronoa stający z wrogiem oko w oko. Walka. Te przeklęte słowa, w których zawarł chęć poświęcenia się dla nich, dla Strawhatów, dla Luffiego. Zoro wbijający rękojeść miecza w bok Sanjiego. Ból, koszmarny, przeszywający ból, a następnie niczym nieograniczona ciemność. A potem... Potem... To paskudne przerażenie, niepokój, przeczucie, że stało się coś złego, okropnego. I dziwna pustka. Brak tego tępego zielonego łba. I... I ta krew. To morze krwi, a pośrodku niego ledwo stojący Zoro, i to zdanie, to pieprzone zdanie pełne zakłamania: "_Nic __się __nie __stało_".

Sanji zaczyna się lekko trząść ni to ze złości, ni to z histerii. Na chwilę spuszcza głowę, a kiedy ją podnosi oczy ma pełne łez, które niemo spływają po bladych policzkach.

– Myślisz, kurwa, że to fajne – wrzeszczy – kiedy widzisz, jak ktoś dla ciebie ważny prawie umiera na twoich oczach? Myślisz, że to przyjemne, kiedy ta osoba wbija ci rękojeść cholernej katany w bok, kiedy chcesz jej pomóc? A potem, kiedy budzisz się, tego kogoś nigdzie nie ma? Myślisz, że co się wtedy czuje? Wiesz? _Wiesz_? – znowu chwyta go za kołnierz i przewala się z nim na podłogę, wgniatając plecy Roronoy posadzkę. – Masz pojęcie, co to za uczucie, kiedy... Kiedy... – parę słonych kropel skapuje na policzki szermierza. – Kiedy, kurwa, osoba, którą kochasz, stoi pośrodku gigantycznej kałuży własnej krwi, ledwo oddycha i jeszcze mówi, że wszystko w porządku? A zaraz potem... A zaraz potem osuwa się na ziemię... I prawie nie żyje?... Wiesz, kurwa?...

Głos blondyna w tym momencie się załamuje i kucharz milknie. Zaciska tylko mocniej pięści na koszuli Zoro i kładzie czoło na jeszcze nadwyrężonym ramieniu. Łzy dalej cicho spływają mu po twarzy i jedyny odgłos, który wypełnia pomieszczenie, to ciche pociąganie nosa i szloch, który nieskutecznie próbuje wydostać się z krtani Sanjiego.

Oczy Zoro rozszerzają się w zdziwieniu, szoku. Wcześniej nawet przez sekundę nie pomyślał, by spojrzeć na tę całą sytuację z tej strony.

Patrząc na kucharza, słysząc łkanie prawie niemożliwe do wychwycenia uchem, czując słone krople wsiąkające w ubranie i to, jak drobne, ale silne ciało drugiego mężczyzny drży – udaje mu się zrozumieć. Ten cały koszmar, przez który przechodził blondyn. Żal, złość, rozgoryczenie, frustrację i bezsilność. Teraz już wie, teraz już wie...

Obejmuje Sanjiego ramionami, przytulając go mocno do siebie i zaczyna głaskać delikatne, miękkie blond kosmyki, które tak cudownie zawsze odbijają światło, które są piękniejsze niż całe złoto tego świata...

– Już dobrze, kuk – mówi szeptem i całuje bladą skroń. – Jestem. Żyję. I rozumiem.


End file.
